Sly Cooper: Deus Ex Machina
by XxSanitariumxX
Summary: In the year 2055, young Sly Cooper is quickly following his ancestors' footsteps. Yet a dark shadow is perched and ready to descend upon him and the entire thieving community. Orders are shoot to kill. CANCELLED
1. Sly Cooper

My heart raced frantically in my chest. Oh the excitement! To think that I'd have the esteemed honor and privilege to combat the Cooper name against the most advanced security system ever devised. The night was young but I was almost already done. For the most advanced system in the world, a Cooper wouldn't hesitate twice. The last step was a laser grid that constantly changed and shifted like in the movies or video games. The fifty foot long hallway didn't seem dangerous though.

I hesitated and adjusted the settings on the contact lenses by looking down in my field of vision, and blinking on the words on/off. As soon as my vision came back I saw the ballet of flesh cutting lasers. My HUD granted by the contacts registered that there was eighty in total, all moving in such a way that would cut a person off, before cutting him or her down.

My pink tongue ran over my lips as I readied myself to show the world that money did not by you sanctuary from a master thief.

To describe my motions, flips, jumps, leaps, and near escapes would be impossible. Even I was hardly able to keep up with my profound rhythm and grace. You'd be as lost as red needle in a pink needle haystack. I almost danced around them, if not for the jumps through gaps I made. It took ten minutes of careful timing, precision, and down right luck, but I made it to the end and shut off the laser grid.

"Oh yeah, I'm boss." I said aloud which in hindsight was a mistake because it could have reactivated the laser grid. Since I wasn't diced up though, I proceeded into the vault after entering the combination; sixty-nine sixty-nine. I swear, the immaturity of some people even today in the year twenty fifty-five was astounding.

The vault opened and I walked into the secret treasury of a corporation giant called Dynamics, and it was something out of a fairy tale. Piles of money, gold, and regal jewelry were all piled up around me. My jaw dropped, as even I, a master thief, was surprised to see such a haul. Shame I was only one man, I couldn't carry even a fraction of one measly pile away. Still, my target was much simpler then a hoard of money, gold, and jewels.

I casually walked around, keeping my eye out for- oh there it is.

"Found you little guy." I said and quickly swiped the gleaming, golden, crooked C. It was so light that I was surprised it could actually cave someone's skull in, let alone not bend under ten pounds of pressure. Just to be sure it was genuine; I tried with all of my might to break the thing but soon tired out.

Smirking confidently to myself, I put my blue and white raccoon calling card on the pedestal I found it on, and stored the C in my backpack.

"Ah, now to-" I began but had to duck to avoid a blue ball of light that would have fried my fur right off, "run for my life apparently." I finished as I saw the trigger happy assailant.

"I've got you now Ringtail." The sandy vixen growled as she bared her teeth at me. Her gun was whirring up for another shot but I quickly lifted up my hands.

"Okay, take it easy." I said grinning cheerily. "There's no reason we should make this violent Ms. Fox."

"My thoughts exactly, but every time I try to arrest you, you get away. I'm not taking any chances." She said with a sly smirk and then fired again.

"Come on Inspector!" I said as I dodged the shot and ducked behind a pile of gold coins. I wasn't even there for five seconds before the pile exploded and sent the coins flying. "Can't we talk this out? I mean, I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Tell that to your arrest warrant with nine felony accusations." She growled as she followed me with the gun, making a shot here and there, only missing me by inches if not centimeters because I was fast enough to react.

Oh that Carmelita, always the fiery fox. I had to hand it to her though, it took some damn good police work to keep up with me. She most likely pieced all the pieces together and came running here tonight. I should have killed the rat who sold me his security clearance, but I'm no murderer sadly. He probably went squealing to inspector Fox the minute after our deal.

But revenge would have to wait; I was running out of places to hide. My backpack was empty of tools because I needed it to hold the metal C, but the red bag strapped to my thigh had all kinds of nifty gadgets and thieving essentials. I made sure to hide behind an extra large pile of money before frantically searching for something that would save my grey butt.

Lock-pick, no that's stupid, security splices, equally stupid, smoke-bomb, perfect. I tossed the smoke bomb over the pile and it landed just feet away. Then I jumped out with my hands up.

"Okay! Okay." I said with a quasi-worried look on my face. To my surprise my ruse worked, and Inspector Fox actually stopped shooting. She didn't take the gun off me and kept the sights focused right on my face. "I'll go peacefully, just don't fry me."

The vixen glared at me, hoping to see just the smallest sign of deceit. Beads of sweat began to race down my neck and brow as the pressure set in. If she just decided to zap me now, I'd be unable to dodge at this close range. She was only fifteen feet away, but her shock pistol would catch me before I could blink. I was hoping, praying that she wouldn't pull the trigger, and would instead walk over to me and just arrest me.

Luckily, the Coopers' star shined on me and she inched closer to me. "Smart move kid, turn around and get on your knees." She hissed and I was more than happy to oblige.

My coon ears were bent and I carefully followed her movements. I could see her walking to me now, dazzling brown eyes glaring at me suspiciously, curly hair bouncing with every step, her perfect body swaying to the left and right as she moved. Please don't think down on me when I say that I often watch her. I don't plan or killing her or stealing her toenails, or some other demented perverted thing. I just… it's hard to explain. For generations my family has married into other thieving families expanding their power and influence amongst the thieving community, and I'd be the first one to want to marry a cop. Everything about her, and I mean damn well everything about her, drove me wild. Even when I was desperately running for my life from her, I wished I could let her take me in. She was a perfect incarnate of Venus the Greek Goddess. So beautiful and radiant that no man, especially me, deserved her.

When I watched her, I learned everything about her, her favorite music, her favorite books, favorite foods, favorite shows, and I looked away when she started to undress… eventually I looked away I'll admit, but if you've seen her body you would hardly be able to blame me, you probably wouldn't be able to look away! Those perky and supple breasts, her rocking hips, her toned butt, strong legs… okay got to stop think of that. My grey pants left just enough to the imagination without me thinking of Ms. Fox in an impure manner.

I only watched her because when I set out to her apartment, I wanted to ask her out to dinner or something foolish, but then I'd puss out and spend an hour trying to make myself man up and ask her. Still, I was just a hormonal imbalanced eighteen year old master thief, I can't be perfect too. I saw a hot woman and I was genetically programmed to lose my mind as Bentley put it. Ms. Carmelita Fox might be older then me by eight or so years, but… God damn! I want to be in the town that cougar comes to.

"All right Cooper, put your hands behind your back." She ordered which I immediately complied with. She reached for her handcuffs at her perfect hips and smiled with pride. "You did the right thing Cooper, I might even put in a good word for you. Maybe the judge will go easy on you and-"

I didn't find out what the judge might or might not do, instead the smoke-bomb my right foot was hanging over, came swiftly down and crushed it, releasing the smoke. The vixen screamed and began coughing, and I quickly put as much distance between myself and her.

"Sorry beautiful, but I know what they do in prison to guys like me with a cute butt." I said shivering and loading his backpack with as much money as he could muster.

"Cooper!" She coughed and made her way out of the smoke. "When I get my hands on you," more coughing, "I'll make sure you go to prison where they _will_ pound your cute little," more coughing thankfully.

Fearing for my poor butt's safety, I booked it the Hell out of there. Hoping I got away scot-free was like hoping I wouldn't die without breathing. Ms. Fox was close on my tail within moments and cursing her pretty head off in Spanish. Her words rolled off her tongue and made me think of its pretty pink movements. I stumbled a bit and but that was all it took for Ms. Fox to catch me. She tackled me to the ground by the legs and crawled on top of me.

"You're not going anywhere kid!" She hissed in my ear and pinned my arms down.

I struggled but she pressed my head into the ground and I whimpered. She stopped being so rough but she grabbed my hands and pulled them behind my back. My heart chilled when I felt those frozen cuffs click around my wrists. She hauled me up and my world came crashing down. Some master thief I turned out to be. My first big gig and I blew it. I was distracted by her beautiful veneer and I got caught.

She was very angry with me, so angry that it clouded her mind and she took a handful of my hair and pulled, using it as sort of a short and tight leash. Carmelita was very violent and I couldn't keep from letting out little gasps and moans of pain. Once again my pain filled noises saved me from a beating, as she stopped when she realized what she was doing.

"Sorry Cooper, force of habit for people who throw me into the Rheine River." She growled. "I got sick after that, with pneumonia."

I chuckled nervously as she led me more gently out of the building. "Sorry, you came out of nowhere and I panicked."

"Do you kiss everyone who surprises you?" She questioned menacingly.

"Just the pretty ones." I replied.

"Don't try to flatter me now raccoon." She scowled. Had I been able to look around and see her face, I'd have seen that her face was slightly pink now.

"How many years you think I'll get?" I asked, my ears drooping as we walked through the deserted building to the exit.

"Not going to lie to you hon, you've messed up bad." She sighed. "Sure your heart was in the right place but you broke the law, and the law is absolute."

"I didn't keep them you know, I gave them back to their rightful owners." I retorted proudly. "I only kept the small reward money the people gave me for lunch, gas, and tolls."

The vixen giggled. "Oh, I'm _sure_ you didn't sell all the items for a couple thousand grand a pop and-"

"If I had, then why would I be here tonight?" I pointed out. "And don't say it was just to see you again, that's a given."

"Because thieves never stop until their caught." Ms. Fox countered as she was now blushing red. My Cooper charms worked wonders on the ladies, if I could use them properly. I always slip up here and there because I get so nervous around pretty ladies. Thankfully Ms. Fox was leading me away in chains, bound up like a bondage slave... damn it! There I go again.

"M-Ms. Fox?" I asked with a stutter because I was thinking of what she could do to me in such a vulnerable state. She thought I was stuttering because I was afraid of my coming punishment. "I don't suppose you'd let me go this once?"

"And why would I do that Ringtail?" She asked which made me shudder with delight. I loved that pet name as much as I loved her tightening grip on my flexed arm.

"The thing I stole tonight, it doesn't belong to Dynamics, it's my birthright. The metal heirloom has been passed down in my family generation to generation. When my parents were… well let's just say that it was sold off with the rest of my inheritance." I finished, wanting to get off the touchy subject of my parent's tragic death.

"I know about your family Cooper." The vixen admitted mournfully. "My father used to chase your father if you can believe it. He told me not to let my emotions get in the way if I ever had to chase after one of you sneaky coons. As good natured you are, you're all still thieves."

"Wow, isn't that something?" I said as my tail sagged behind me.

Carmelita bit her lips. "Hey, Sly. Cheer up. You're a sweet kid, just a little misguided. I know I probably shouldn't, seeing as how you got me with that little smoke-bomb, which the smell got into my fur by the way," she added a little spicily "but I'll talk to some people, see about getting your sentence shortened. Who knows? Maybe I can convince some people to have you absolved into Interpol? We could really use someone like you against the thieves guild."

My ears perked up. "I heard you'd been trying to hunt them down on the side. Aside from me, they're Interpol's number one priority right?"

Carmelita smiled as we left the empty building. "I'm impressed Ringtail-"

Oh God yes! Call me that again and spank me until I cry! …Sorry you had to hear that.

"-you've done your homework."

Shrugging I continued. "If you don't already know, they've got connections with a lot of companies, much like Dynamics." I hinted as she put me in her police car.

"Really!" She gapped and didn't shut the door just yet. "Pray, do go on."

"Well companies rather like Dynamics like to dig up dirt on their competitors and thieves are their first bet. We can get into their secret files from the inside and deliver them. Then companies like Dynamics but _not_ Dynamics," I said sarcastically, "use the information as bargaining chips, which might explain _why_ Robotic Industries was so willing to be bought out, despite their unfaltering stock price surge. Not that Dynamics would_ ever_ do such a thing." I coughed.

Carmelita took all of my info in and muttered something to herself. "You've given me a lot to think about ringtail. Any more hints like that and we might be able to cut a deal."

I sighed and my ears flattened on my head. "I got one more for you before tonight is over."

She leaned in close. "Yes?"

I smiled meekly. "You should have brought backup."

The vixen cocked an eyebrow at me before she felt a small sting in the back of her neck. She reached to swat the small mosquito but her hand never made it there before she fell unconscious, her face landing in my lap. After taking a thousand mental pictures of her beautiful face so close to my area, I quickly wiggled my way out of the car and grabbed the keys from her back pocket. Don't worry, I didn't grope her or anything, I'd never take advantage of a lady unconscious, drunk was a different story. You can have a lot of fun with drunk girls, they get Hella pissed when they wake up with sharpie all over their faces!

"Evening Bentley." I said with a cheerful grin to the un-amused turtle.

"She caught you, _again_?" He scowled. "I'm starting to think you actually like being arrested."

I shrugged. "Hey, she's hard to stay away from."

"Uh-huh." He said and unlocked the cuffs. Once they were off I quickly put Ms. Fox into the front seat of her armored car, turned it and the heat on, and locked all the doors. She'd wake up in an hour, warm, cozy, and safe from any weirdoes.

"Alright, let's roll." I said and bade farewell to the lovely Carmelita with a small kissed coon card before getting in the Cooper van.

My mission was successful. I got to have a normal… ish conversation with the lovely Carmelita, and I managed to recapture the Cooper clan heirloom which I would use for the headpiece of my mighty mahogany cane.

All in all, not a bad night.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES~~~ Hey all, long time publisher, first time Cooper writer. I've been kicking a Sly Cooper story idea in my head for a while now and been playing a certain game of late. So now I'm going to dissect the game and insert it into Sly Cooper… SLY COOPER THE GAME! Not the person! The game! …Which you've now lost… sorry. **_

_**Can we start over?**_

_**Okay, so anyways, this is going to be a quick story of love, romance, danger, betrayal, tragedy, and revenge. Not necessarily in that order but still. Lemon? Possible but I doubt it. More to come, thanks for reading, finally branching out from Star Fox to do this and it feels good. The new chemistry set of the Sly Cooper series is fun, to say in the least. The reason I made Carmelita older then Sly by several years is because I always envisioned her being older then him, especially in the first game. She looks like an adult and he looks a bit childish to me. One IMPORTANT NOTE is that Sly wears a really concealing mask that makes him unrecognizable with it on. It's sort of like Clark Kent's glasses, makes him so stealthy, but in this case it's actually good. Maybe I'll post a picture of it on if I get around to it.**_

_**I always wanted a first person story but never got around it until now so this is going to be an experiment as well, much like Krystal's Honeymoon was an experiment for… well never mind. This story won't be very long, about six chapters and done because I'm leaving very soon because of obligations to my country. Anyways, have a good one! Thanks again!**_


	2. Carmelita Fox

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~ Hey guys, I know a few people are going to flip a bitch in this chapter because of the name Alucard. Well I like the name! So there! Anyways, thanks for reading in advance, hope you enjoy!**_

My body trembled as he held me in his arms. I was afraid. He looked down into my eyes with love and lust and it made me pull away. He was too strong and he held me tight so that I couldn't get away. The raccoon smiled.

"Carmelita, what's wrong?" He asked as he brushed the curled azure hair from my eyes.

"S-Stay away from me Cooper!" I retorted bitterly but the fear in my voice made short work of my warning. He only smiled with that roughish and handsome face. It made me so angry that it was able to beguile me with the utmost ease even when he was mostly concealed behind a mask. His charms were second only to pure aphrodisiac.

"Mon Cheri." He whispered and drew in close, his warm sweet smelling breath ruffling the fur on my face. My eyes widened and I couldn't resist anymore, I was a helpless prisoner to this kid who was barely even legal for me. He was so new to the world, naïve, misguided, in need of discipline… and yet now he seemed so experienced and mature as he held me. "You need not be afraid my love."

My eyes shot right open and I shot up like I had been shocked by a cattle prod. It took several minutes for my overloaded heart to rest and be at ease while I fought for breath. When the shock value had diminished, I found myself covered with cold sweat but in the warm confines of my police cruiser. It then became very warm in the car as my anger enveloped me, for I had realized that Sly Cooper had escaped me for a third time. I screamed and nearly bent the driving wheel I hit it so hard. Frustration and rage was vented in the process but damage to my pride and reputation would not douse the embers of my embarrassment.

A lone passerby saw me but I didn't care, if he had a problem I'd turn on my car and run him over. No, I wouldn't do that. I am an officer of the law, the top agent of the world wide police force Interpol. Running over an innocent bystander just because he laughed at my distress was unacceptable.

Eventually I cooled down enough to return to headquarters empty handed. My boss was not the least bit happy that Cooper got away, nor was he happy that he managed to steal from one of Interpol's biggest sponsors. I silently accepted his brash lecture, eager to just get home and put this awful night behind me.

Why did I drop my guard? I had that kid by the hair and balls but I lost him! He was helpless, unable to do anything to prevent me from throwing him into the slammer with a bunch of larger, hardened criminals. They'd straighten him out… or worse. Still, Sly was the kind of kid that could handle himself, he could handle me after all.

"God damn it." I swore as that idea came to my mind. Sly Cooper handled me like some rent-a-cop. He played my emotions and sympathy which made me lower my guard for his accomplices to take me out. And to think I was actually going to try to make him my subordinate. I thought that maybe with my firm hand he'd straighten out and make a damn good cop, but lies, deceit, and crime ran through his dirty Cooper veins. In hindsight I should have seen it coming. There was a reason the Cooper name brought chills to every bank, every treasury, and everyone with a priceless item in their possession. Cooper after Cooper pulled off heist after heist where any other criminal would have been caught, killed, or maimed. Not the Coopers though. Even Sly, who was only eighteen, had managed to make his mark in history as the first person to penetrate the supposedly thief proof security system.

I shook my head. Sly Cooper had to get out of my mind or I'd over-obsess and failure would repeat itself like tonight.

Shaking that sneaky thief from my mind, I decided that since I was now in the comfort of my own home that I should listen to some music. The strangest feeling always came to me though, I felt like I was being watched but not by some creep. The feeling was almost like someone was watching over me but that was ridiculous. Instead of dwelling on it, I just turned on my music player, put in my headphones so not to disturb my neighbors, and zoned out to my music.

An hour passed by and my eyes began to flutter, trying desperately to stay open but the burden of sleep overpowered their weak resolve. In seconds I was asleep with a fiery Spanish song made for dancing still playing. My mind must hate me because I began to dream again. I found myself alone in the middle of a dance floor. All around me, eager spectators waited and watched. I felt embarrassment and tension settle in and I attempted to leave until his voice stopped me mid stride.

"Going so soon Carm?" He asked which made me whip around with speed that rivaled lightning. When I saw him hatless, his grey hair combed back, his smile brightening the room, his eyes so seductive, and his mysteriously handsome face hidden behind that mask I almost collapsed. He enchanted me with such a powerful spell in my dreams that I was left defenseless.

"Cooper!" I managed to say as he approached me. He took my hand before I could say anything else, and kissed it. The kiss reverberated through my arm and sent packs of sensations marching up and down my spine and tail.

"Might I have this dance?" He asked as the music began.

The lights shut off except for on the dance floor. Now it was only Sly and I. My subconscious willed me to his strong body and so began our dance. He led me with such grace that I began to become mere putty against his hard body. He dipped me and I stared into his deep brown eyes. I could tell he wanted me, but there was something else inside those damn gorgeous eyes. It wasn't sinister, it was something that I refused to believe was real.

Cooper pulled me back up and our dance continued for what felt like hours. We spun and fell into each others eyes once more. Oh those beautiful eyes! So deep and consoling.

"You look so beautiful tonight." He commented. "That dress really suits you." He said and then dipped me one more time as the music ended. "Carmelita."

"Ringtail, stop!" I protested as he came in close to me. Mere inches away I closed my eyes and awaited his lips to press against mine in a blissful eternity.

"Hey Caramel!" A muffled voice said, followed by several loud booms of someone knocking on my door. Once again I shot out of my dream, glad it was over.

I awoke to find myself on my couch with a blanket draped over me. Strange, I don't remember getting one before I passed out. With no time to dwell on it, I went to my door and opened it, only to find the bright face of yet another raccoon, this one more tolerable then a _certain_ coon.

"Hello Alucard." I mumbled with a dry and sleepy voice.

"Morning Carmelita." He chirped with a cheery morning smile. That smile reminded me of Sly but that was probably just coincidence. Raccoons tend to all look the same with those black rings around their eyes, but Alucard was definitely not a master thief. He was too good natured, smart, and oblivious to be a thief, let alone a master. He might be a bit younger then me by like four years I'd guess, but I've been dropping subtle hints for a while now. Oh well, maybe he's gay? That would be just my luck, wouldn't it? First guy I even find remotely attractive since college and he has to be an oblivious gay guy. Probably has an amazing trouser monkey for all I know. Gross. Why did I think that?

"What's up?" I yawned and let him in.

"Oh nothing much." He yawned as mine proved to be contagious. "Just thought I should wake you, it _is_ two in the afternoon."

"How did you know I was sleeping?" I asked and shut the door.

"I didn't, you just told me." He sniggered and walked into my kitchen. Normally I would have protested company waltzing into my apartment and B lining it to my fridge, but Alucard was different. He never mooched off me, even though he was practically always broke. No, he had something special in mind and could make me anything with whatever I had in my fridge.

"Omelets sound good?" He asked as he pulled out bacon, sausages, cheese, eggs, vegetables, and ketchup.

Sound good? My mouth began to salivate like a wolf's does when they stare at rare steak. Alucard was a mean cook and if his fucking was as good as his cooking then I might have to get a new set of legs after- damn it! Don't tell me I'm going into heat! I'm sorry people; I'm really not like this. It has to be all the stress and Cooper that's getting to my head. That and Alucard's cute little butt that I wanted to- sorry!

"Ms. Fox? Ms. Fox?" He asked when I didn't respond.

"Huh? What? Oh yeah, they sound amazing Sly." I said and nearly bit my tongue off.

The raccoon's ears perked up and he stared at me suspiciously. He grinned. "Busy night last night?" He asked mischievously.

"Leave it alone Alucard." I warned but he pressed on. He loved hearing my escapades with Sly Cooper, and he loved to have a good laugh about them for days after.

"Oh no!" He said and started to make my breakfast/lunch. "You're going to sit down at the table and tell me all about last night! How'd he fool you this time?"

"He didn't fool me! I actually caught him! I had the kid in handcuffs, by the hair, and in my police cruiser!" I hissed.

"Then why haven't I heard about it on the news? All that was on today was an announcement of new prosthetic leg augmentations." He countered slyly.

My ears flattened on my head. "Because one of his accomplices got me from behind." I admitted sourly.

The raccoon let out a prideful laugh. Sure he supported me and rooted for me when I chased after him, but he must have felt some sort of pride knowing that a raccoon could so easily outwit a fox, let alone a Fox.

"Oh that Cooper, always pulling the wool over your eyes." He chuckled just as breakfast finished. I'd been silently doing the crossword puzzle in the newspaper he brought and was ready to eat ten minutes ago. When he brought it out, I found my Omelet covered my plate and looked like a glamour shot that you see on menus or advertisements. My muzzle dropped and he smiled. "Eat up."

"This is amazing Al!" I gapped and barely dared to pick up my fork to desecrate this vision of culinary perfection.

He smiled at my compliment and sat down across from me at my little two person table. "Thanks, I'm glad you approve." He said and started eating his own food.

It took a few moments but the Omelet's charms gave way to hunger and I dug into the thick behemoth. We laughed as we ate talking about college, our jobs, books, music, and other things. I barely managed to finish and he immediately whisked up my plate and washed it in the sink. Oh yeah, he was a keeper, even if he is gay. I wished he wasn't, but if he can't read my signs that I wanted him, then there was little hope. Perhaps he was too oblivious, time for a change of strategy.

"That was amazing Alucard. Thank you." I said with the warmest smile I could and he just smirked in return that made me tighten every muscle just a little. I could see him because of the little opening the kitchen that allowed people to see in and out of it from the dining room.

"It wasn't a problem." He said and stuck the plates, forks, and knives into the washing machine. He cooks, does dishes, and is handsome, oh yeah, a definite keeper.

I got out of my chair and walked into the kitchen. He just closed the dishwasher and I just stood there in the doorway. I had unbuttoned my tan leather jacket to the point he could see some of my breasts and I gave him a seductive look that most men would give their right arms to see. When he saw me he froze and turned red but did nothing.

"So, you want to go get some coffee?" He asked.

"Maybe in a minute." I said as I walked to him. If he couldn't tell already, I wanted to work off that Omelet with the raccoon, but not through working out. I wanted him. He was the one thing that relieved me of stress, pressure, and tension. Now I just wanted to tear off his clothes and drag him into my bedroom by the tail.

"Okay," he said not showing any signs that he was giving into my seduction. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Handcuff you to my bed and have my way with you." I said in the most serious manner imaginable. I was not lying when I told him that. Those handcuffs at my hips were ready to go and I would please him until he screamed for the police. Too bad I _was_ the police, so no help would come, only he and I would.

Much to my expectations and disappointment, he just shrugged it off and laughed. "You big kidder you." He said and knocked me on the shoulder gently as he stepped past me and my raging hormones. "I'll be right back; I have to use the bathroom real quick." He said still laughing like the burning fire in my body was a joke.

~X~X~X~X~

I closed the door behind me and nearly collapsed. If my pants got any tighter they'd tear. God damn Carmelita was so God damn amazing! I practically released when I saw those eyes and cleavage. The only thing stopping me from taking her in my arms, throwing her onto the nearest flat surface, gently of course, and fucking her brains out, was the black birthmark over my heart. It was the Cooper mark, we're all born with it and it is in the shape of a raccoon head and my calling card.

If she saw that mark she'd instantly figure out that I was actually Sly Cooper, master thief. I never meant for this to happen. Alucard was my day persona; after all, I couldn't be Sly Cooper all the time could I? Living on edge, stealing, and being a criminal all the time would wear me out. I had to get out and I had to have some sort of social life outside work.

So one day I took my adopted name out for a stroll and what were the odds that I ran into Carmelita? Literally ran into her, well her car really. She was responding to a call and I was crossing the street. We didn't see each other and she ran my ass over. Luckily she was only going about ten miles an hour so no permanent or serious damage was done.

After that, she was by my side twenty four seven while I was in the hospital. Can you imagine the tension and fear of her finding out who I am? I nearly shit the bed!

When I got out of the hospital we were friends and we started hanging out. I faked an entire life and she ate it up willingly. Days turned to months in a flash and we had a routine when we were in the country. I'd come over every now and then, we'd hang out, she drop hints that made me nearly lose it, we'd spend the day together, and I'd go home with a raging libido. She wanted Alucard badly, but Sly Cooper was in charge and on the line here.

Anyways, now time to relive some of this pressure.

~X~X~X~X~

He took a few minutes to come out but I had occupied myself with some TV.

"What took you so long? Were you jerking it in my bathroom?" I growled threateningly but playfully.

"Oh yeah, to the picture of your mom I found in your room. Milf!" He laughed and I followed suit. Oh Alucard, such a funny guy. I didn't mind that kind of humor, I worked in a department almost completely comprised of males, I had to learn to like it or go insane.

The raccoon sat next to me and we started watching some TV together. There wasn't anything special on, what with it being a Saturday, just re-runs of sitcoms past their prime by ten years, paid programming, and crap. Regardless, we enjoyed the sparse few shows that were any good, and would have spent the whole day like that until my phone rang.

"Agent Fox."

"Fox, new orders just came in. I want you in my office immediately." My boss Barkley ordered and hung up without saying anything else.

I looked to my curios compatriot and sighed. "I'm sorry Al, that was-"

"Work." He finished for me. "I figured since all the fun was sucked out of the room." He said and stood up while stretching his arms up to the ceiling. His shirt lifted and I saw his toned abdominal muscles, I blushed. "That's okay, I had to work a late shift tonight myself anyways. Need a lift?"

I shook my head. "No, I'll take my bike tonight. It's such a mild night that it's perfect for motorcycling."

"Fair enough. Until next time Caramel." He sniggered. I rolled my eyes. His nickname was so much better then mine.

We hugged goodbye and went our separate ways. Whatever Barkley wanted it had to be important because he didn't just phone me and hang up like that. He tried to talk as long as possible, probably had a thing for me, but I don't date people at work, causes problems. I was just hoping that it was a break in either the thieves guild or the Cooper case, not another lecture.

I revved my electric motorcycle to life and deactivated the DNA encryption lock before setting off through the streets of Paris. It was such a beautiful place at night with all the holographic marquees running over our heads. Sure they were advertising some other product, but the colors bathed the night in a warm and loving orange glow.

When I got to the station I saw advertisements for augmentations and enhancements but I passed over them. If there was one thing I couldn't stand, it was people falling prey to the dangers of early augmentation. Bodily augmentation had only just started to flourish and flaws still had to be worked out. A subject with augs had to be injected with a serum to stop their bodies from rejecting the organs, limbs, and enhancements. This created a large crime syndicate called the thieves guild, who would steal the serum from the producers and companies that sold it, and then sell it on the black market for a fortune.

I walked into Interpol HQ and went straight to Barkley's office. We weren't alone as four other highly skilled agents were in the room with us. I knew of them and their skills, they were almost as good as me, almost.

"Agent Fox, glad you made it." Barkley said and motioned for me to sit down while everyone else remained standing. No one looked happy in the slightest as I walked in though. I was nervous to say in the least, and I don't know why.

"What's this all about boss?" I asked in the most enthusiastic way I could, but it was hard to do since I was coming in on my day off, all these dark looking agents, and the fresh sting of yesterday's ass chewing.

"Fox, we've been receiving more and more pressure to bring in the Cooper gang from the higher ups." Barkley shifted as two of the agents left to guard the door from the outside. "Unfortunately we've been given an ultimatum, either we bring him in or we lose our funding."

My jaw and hands clenched. "Why is Cooper a make or break thing?"

"I'm not allowed to go into details."

More like you weren't able to tell me Dynamics has us up against the wall. Why else would the higher ups come down on us? Cooper stole from the very heart of their business, and now they want him removed.

"Alright, I won't let him get away the next-" I began but was cut off.

"It's already been taken care of Fox." Barkley interrupted with a shadowy look in his eyes. "We've learned in advance that he is going to be pilfering a valuable ruby from the museum of natural history tomorrow night. Agents Simons, Desmond, Gamma, and Miles will be accompanying you, as well as half the Paris police department."

"That's a bit much for one thief, let alone a kid." I commented.

"He's more than some kid Fox. He managed to pull off a heist with the odds stacked up against him with more zeros behind it then I care to count! This kid is dangerous, and we're bringing him in, dead or alive."

My fur stood on end and I shivered as his words washed over me. "What do you mean by that?"

Barkley sighed. "I mean that if he won't go quietly, you and the other agents are to take him out."

"But he's just a kid! We can't just kill him! We're the police, not some bloodthirsty gang!" I shouted, tearing out of my chair.

"Those are your orders Fox. Either you can accept them or we'll hold you in custody until after we have him, or he's dead. Your choice." He growled firmly.

I had half a mind to tear off my badge and throw it into his fat face. My hands reached for the badge around my neck but stopped when I saw Sly being gunned down. Sly would not surrender, he'd run thinking they'd take him alive only to find out…. No. I had to bring him in, I had to get just five minutes alone and persuade him to give up or I'd lose him. Why he mattered to me so much was beside me. Maybe it was because I felt so alive when I chased after him, like I was whole. Whatever the reason, I wouldn't let him be killed by these thugs.

"Fine." I growled and sat back down in my chair. "But I want to be in that museum alone with him. I don't want these trigger happy guns for hire with me."

The remaining agents were not happy in the slightest about my little comment but frankly, I didn't give a damn. There was no way Sly was dying on my watch.

"Understand Fox, that if you tell him of our plan then you will be arrested yourself, and he might get desperate and use you as a hostage." Barkley explained. As if. Cooper was an honorable thief I had to admit, he wouldn't hide behind me just to get away, he'd run like Hell and slip away into the night.

"I just want to talk to him, try to get him to give up or take him down myself." I replied.

"Like you could." The Labrador, Desmond grunted.

"Excuse me?" I hissed, rising to his challenge.

"Stow it you two." Barkley quickly interjected before I could tear the lab's ears off with my voice. "Fox, your request is granted _if_ you understand that we _will_ shoot through you to get him."

This was insanity. How hard by the balls did Dynamics have us in their grip? It made me sick and but I nodded.

"Understood."

"Good, you have your orders. Sly Cooper is to be brought in, dead or alive."

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES~~~ Oh shit! Sly's boned. Or is he? He is Sly after all. Anyways… whatever!**_


	3. Making it Official

My room was almost typical of that of a carefree eighteen year old. Clothes were strewn out all over the room, my bed was a wreck, my TV was on and blaring the black and white static symphony, posters hung on my walls of my favorite bands, I had a nifty little lava lamp by my bed, and the carpet was nice cold concrete. Now for the less typical junk. Twenty four carat gold jewelry in a pile in one corner of the room, a completely crossed out hit list of people I wanted to kill, didn't kill them though, a cardboard cutout of Ms. Fox herself brandishing about a shock pistol- oh she was so damn hot in that shot!

Sorry, but I have to distract myself and tell you just how damn hot she is! Her hair was flowing in the wind with one stray strand in her face giving her a sexy allure that begged me to reach out and remove it for her being the romantic that I am, her whole figure was in the shot, and Cooper like! Her collar with the badge was rather inappropriate for a cop but not for her, the skin tight clothing did not leave anything to the imagination, her eyes burned with fire as I had just given her the slip, and her fur was so glossy even in the photograph. What I wouldn't give to have her in my room right NOW! …Um… right.

Okay, back to my room… sorry…. My room also had a storage locker for all my thievery concoctions but that was about it aside from all the pilfered loot.

Despite it being about thirty nine degrees in my cold dank room, I was pleasantly warm and happy. My birthright was now in my hands, perfectly fitted to the mahogany cane my grandfather used before his untimely passing. It cracked many thugs' heads, and it would crack some more now that I had it back. The metal C that was reclaimed last night was the Cooper property that I'd been hunting for since I was sixteen. It signified me as a true Cooper and master thief.

"Hell ya bitches!" I shouted and smashed a rather annoying alarm clock with my new toy. It had been causing problems lately and had to be "taken care of". I marveled at the strength of the metal as the clock was now nothing more than spare parts, broken spare parts.

Grinning wildly to myself, I flopped myself onto my bed and doubted I could get to sleep, so I stared up at the life sized picture of Carmelita pointing her shock pistol at me. Again, I admit my fascination was probably at the point of obsession, but hear me out. The only reason I had that poster was because I used it for a training exercise. Every morning I'd wake up, see her, and quickly jump out of bed. It staved off morning wood, got rid of drowsiness, and I got some eye candy early in the morning.

If you don't believe me then shut up!

Man she looked lovely with that venomous look in her eyes. I half wished it was the real thing, and I wouldn't mind if she used that shock pistol or those handcuffs. She could get a little rough, but I would bear with it just to be with her. Might even enjoy it.

"Oh sweet Carmelita." I said and reached out for the picture. "You'd make a fantastic criminal if only you weren't so Hell-bent on throwing us all in jail."

Right after I said that my fur stood on end and I nearly fell out of bed because of how high I jumped. When my heart stopped racing I opened my phone and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked in my second persona's voice because it was Al's phone after all. AL kind of sounded like me but he had a less serious and more of a playful voice then mine.

"Hey… Al?" The lovely voice of Carmelita whimpered which brought joy and concern at the same time. Why would she be upset? What was wrong? I had to find out!

"Yeah Carm? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I…" She said and trailed off leaving me in a highly irrational panicked mind state.

"Carmelita, please tell me." I begged, my voice slipping a bit without my knowledge. If she listened closely enough she'd have thought that I sounded a lot like a certain roguish, sexy, uncatchable master thief. People say I toot my own horn a bit but I don't believe them.

"Al, I could really use some company right now." My vixen said and I was already tearing off my clothes.

"Sure. I'll be right over!" I said and we hung up. With my shirt and pants off, I quickly ran to my dresser where my normal clothes were kept. I threw on a pair of navy blue jeans, a black shirt, and a fresh pair of socks before grabbing my dark blue hat and running out the door.

~X~X~X~X~

There came a knock on my door just five minutes after I called Al. I doubted it was him since he lived way downtown and not even if the streets were clear could he make it here in such little time. Yet when I opened the door, my heart leapt to see his handsome face grinning happily at me. I smiled back.

"Hey Sly." I said and nearly bit my tongue off as his grin turned to a smirk.

"Sly? Well I _never_." I chuckled.

"Well that stupid hat doesn't help me tell the two of you apart." I shrugged and his eyes widened for a moment.

He took the hat off and looked at it. "Hmm, didn't realize I still had that on."

"What, is it a part of you? How can you not realize when something is on your head?" I asked and let him in.

"Maybe it was eating my brain!" He moaned eerily.

"Too late, all the TV and video games did that years ago." I giggled and closed the door behind him. I was doing my best to hide how troubled I was with the orders I had received, and it was so much easier with him here. For some reason I felt alive with him around, and I wanted to share those feelings with Alucard.

"This is true." He nodded and like usual, went straight to my kitchen and began pulling things out. "Remind me never to live with you; you are the worst grocery shopper ever!"

"Sorry I don't have every thing a master chef desires." I said resting my arms on the opened fridge door while I watched him scavenge for supplies. He smiled at my compliment and picked out some vegetables.

"Salad sound nice?" He asked but didn't wait for my inevitable approval. Salad sounded perfect; it was quick, light, and good for me. In truth I didn't feel like eating. I felt absolutely terrible with what I agreed to. Every fiber of my being wanted to run to Sly Cooper and tell him everything before arresting him myself, but I had no idea where he was. Even if I did find him he'd just give me the slip.

"You alright?" Al asked as I had been gloomily staring off into the distance.

Normally I'd have denied any affiliations with the word depressed, but I sighed and shook my head. "Not really Al."

He looked at me with those deep familiar eyes. With that hat, he almost looked like how I envisioned Sly Cooper would look, handsome, bit of a rogue, and just like Alucard. I had often wondered if this was some sick game Cooper was pulling on me, but when I'm with Al I hardly cared. He made me happy and I loved having him for company.

He closed the door and buried me within those brown eyes I loved so much. He got so close to me and looked so seriously concerned.

"What's wrong Carmelita?"

I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't tell him. If I told him we could both get in serious trouble. Instead I remained silent and wrapped my arms around his toned body.

"I can't tell you, just… stay here with me, please." I begged coming so close to tears.

His strong arms wrapped around me and I couldn't help but smile. "I'll stay for as long as you need me Carm." He whispered into my ear as he rubbed my back.

I will never know what compelled me to do it, but I could no longer take it. I loved him; he was so perfect and treated me so well unlike every man before him. Aside from Cooper, he was the only man I could ever see connecting with, and realizing that I looked into his eyes. His face burned red as I got closer and closer to his lips with my own. I felt him tense and his masculine body persuaded me to continue, I truly wanted this.

Our lips met for the first time but it felt so similar to the kiss Cooper gave me that one time in Russia. The similarities were so undeniable but I didn't care, I just pressed deeper into the kiss. Al's surprise quickly wore off and he pulled me closer, our kiss was so strong now.

Everything started happening so fast that I had no idea that when I was in my bedroom and on my bed that I had only my pants and bra on. I gazed up at his perfect chest in the dark and quivered. It was really happening; I had finally gotten Al all to myself. When he moved to take off his hat I stopped him.

"Keep it on." I asked and he only smiled.

"As you wish." He said and crawled on top of me, wrapping me around his finger with another kiss.

I melted and offered no resistance to him as he undressed me further. Why would I? This was something I had wanted for months and I wouldn't spoil it for either of us. My pants slid off and my heartbeat began to skyrocket. This was really happening and I could hardly believe it. Just a thin layer of cloth kept us apart now.

"You are so beautiful Ms. Fox." He whispered into my ear from above me.

"Thank you Sly." I replied without realizing it. In the heat of the moment I wondered why he chuckled like that, but I didn't give a damn as the last barrier was being removed from my body, fully exposing me to his hungry eyes. I burned red and he kissed me again.

"I love when you call me that." He grunted when he pulled away.

"Sly!" I gasped as his fingers sent a shower of pleasure running from the bottom of my spine to my entire nervous system. "I love you Sly! I love you!"

"And I love you too Carmelita." He said as he did it again.

~X~X~X~X~

The lovely Inspector Fox slept in my arms peacefully. Her naturally twisting hair was a mess, as was mine and as our fur. For a while I couldn't believe what just happened. She had given herself to me and I took her without hesitation. Her scent clung to me like a badge of honor that I wore with pride. She was so special to me that I was so grateful that she had allowed me to even touch her.

Was I ashamed that she gave herself to me? Well, kind of. I was lying to her face about who I am and I highly doubted that she'd have given herself to me had she known who I really was. Please don't think down on me for what I did, I never meant for things to go this far, and I lost myself in the moment. That first kiss locked every sense of morality inside of an impregnable fortress that I only got back about five minutes ago.

At least I didn't have to worry about getting her pregnant. The chance of two different species having kids together was less likely then someone breaking into Dynamics' headquarters. Sure I did it, but that was a one in a thousand fluke. Still, Coopers have always been excessively fertile. If any raccoon could get a vixen knocked up, it was me. Regardless, it wasn't like there weren't ways to get rid of the pregnancy. Carmelita has always been a morally bound woman, but I doubt she'd risk losing her job… then again. Maybe she would keep it? I'd be honored that's for sure, and I'd give up everything to be there for her and the baby. All these thoughts got me thinking though.

Maybe it was time for me to give up Sly Cooper and just accept my pseudo-persona, as my father before me. Adam Jenson was his name he had taken on before he was killed. The reason we take on a new life as a normal person was because Clockwork used to hunt us down and we'd disappear when we adopted our new lives, allowing the Cooper line to continue in secrecy. Of course with him dead I didn't have to.

For Carmelita, I'd gladly give up my thieving career. I might have started just two years ago, but for her… I'd give my own life for her.

With that in mind I kissed her on the forehead and snuggled up close to her. She sighed softly in her sleep making me smile. So beautiful, so perfect. After tomorrow night's heist I'd give it all up to be with her.

~X~X~X~X~

My curious nose and ravenous hunger awoke me to the smells of bacon. When I opened my eyes I saw that my lamp wasn't on my bedside table. My right eyebrow cocked and I wondered to myself what could have happened, then it hit me like a punch to the gut.

"Oh no!" I gasped and shot up out of bed only to find myself stark naked with my hair and fur a mess. The numb ache I felt was just the last confirmation. I had slept with my best friend.

It's not that I didn't enjoy it or him, but when you mix sex and friendship you tend to sabotage everything. If you break up you can never be friends again, and I wanted Al to be in my life until I die. He was my rock whether he knew it or not. Without him I'd succumb to life's tortures.

I slapped myself to get a hold over this insanity I was experiencing. I could still fix this, I just had to go out there, calmly explain to Al that this meant nothing and that we should forget about this. But how could I? What we shared last night was amazing, by far the best of my life. How could I just walk up to his face and say, "hey thanks for that last night, but we're done with that and we're just friends again, okay bye".

Putting on my bath robes left on the bed for me by Al, I walked out of my room. My footsteps were inaudible, and the sound of that delicious bacon frying in the skillet must have only helped my stealth. As I drew near to the kitchen I was overloaded by delicious scents that made my mouth water and heart race. When I got into the doorway I saw him jumping from place to place making everything at once.

I smiled because he looked so happy as he worked. All his movements spoke volumes of confidence and skill. He must have seen me in the corner of his eyes because he stopped and looked at me.

For a while we didn't move or talk, we only stared at each other. I wish he hadn't put his shirt back on, I only got to see his chest with my hands last night because the lights went off faster then I could blink. His eyes didn't wander over my body like mine did his though.

"Morning Carm." He said with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile back. "Morning Al."

"You remembered my name this time." He chuckled. "Sly Cooper is a lucky man to have you screaming his name like that."

My face turned red and muzzle dropped. I quickly tried to apologize to save face and hopefully alleviate his burned pride. "Al! I- I'm sorry I-"

"Don't be." He said turning off everything and then walked to me. "I rather liked it. It made me feel like him and it's quite an exhilarating feeling being handcuffed to you."

"I handcuffed you?" I asked as our bodies pressed against each other and he wrapped his arms around me.

"For a minute. I got out though and took them off you cause they were kind of tight." He chuckled and kissed me. My initial reaction to resist was suffocated from the explosive feelings that filled my heart. When he pulled away it felt like he had taken something I needed to live away with him.

"Al…" I started as his hand stroked my back.

"Yes Caramel?" He asked using one of my many nicknames he had given me. Normally I detested people calling me anything but Inspector, Carm, Carmelita, or Ms. Fox, but I gave him some slack since I hit him with my car, not to mention last night's ride. When _he_ did it though, I liked it.

"I don't think we should do this." I admitted but he didn't seem fazed one bit, his strokes did not skip a beat in the slightest.

"Why not?" He asked and moved the coiled azure hair from my eyes. His hand was so smooth and warm I almost stopped talking. How was it possible he held me under such a spell?

"We're best friends! I don't want things to get complicated." I explained.

"Is that why you pinned me down last night and-"

"This is serious Al!" I interjected rather rudely. He was trying to be nice and romantic but I was cutting his knees out from under him rather like a bitch. It tore me up but I had to get my point to this wonderful man of my dreams, no matter how painful it was. "I don't want to lose you, and I don't want sex to drive you away from me."

He just laughed and kissed me again. Try as I might, whenever he kissed me I was paralyzed until he let me go.

"Why would it? Carmelita, I love you. If you're worried about me getting tired of you and walking out on you for some other woman, then go look yourself in the mirror again." He reassured.

"Is that why you want me? Just for my body?" I asked, ready to kick him out on a second's notice. I'd been hurt so many times by guys who only wanted to bang me and go brag to their friends.

He looked me dead in the eyes and gently shook his head. "No. That's just one thing of many that makes me want you. I love your laugh, I love eyes, I love your courage, I love accent, I love your free-spirit, I love how smart and resourceful you are, and I love how kind you are. Not many people would give Sly Cooper a second chance like you would."

Funny, I don't remember telling him about that. I cocked an eyebrow at him and my ears flared a bit.

"Al, I don't remember telling you anything like that." I said which made him blink.

"You don't?" He asked which I shook my head in response. "Well you didn't say those words exactly; you just said that he'd make a cop."

"That doesn't mean I'd let him walk on his crimes." I pressured. If he really was Sly Cooper I'd find out now. He'd walked into a trap by saying something only I and Cooper knew. To be honest, I really wouldn't be able to handle him being my nemesis. The thought of the only one to get away posing as my best friend would destroy me.

"Perhaps yes, but I know that you'd see the good in him and would help him out. Kind of like when that little kid stole that video game and you set him straight. You didn't haul him off to juvenile hall, and you wouldn't throw him in jail and swallow the key."

"You don't really know that." I said moving away from him.

"Don't I?" He retorted. "Carmelita, you're the world's top cop, you of all people can see a lost cause a mile off! Cooper is just a kid in way over his head that needs you to set him straight."

Had I known what I know now, I'd have asked him to take off his shirt. A Cooper mark was all the evidence I needed and I'd have hauled him in to HQ without a second's notice. It would save him from certain doom at the hands of Interpol. Yet the effects of his charms and the deeds from last night clouded my judgment and I let him off.

"Okay Al. You might be right about that." I sighed and kissed him.

He grinned at me. "Great! Let's eat, because I don't know about you but I'm starving!"


	4. Dues Ex Machina

I checked the pistol in my hands. It read full charge and I had back up batteries if needed. The plan was set into motion and I watched helplessly as Sly Cooper snuck inside of France's Museum of Natural History. There was little hope for Sly Cooper if he didn't listen to me.

I pulled some strings down at the office and got some information on the Interpol agents that were with me now. Like me, they were given special classification of agent, which is an Inspector that could be deployed anywhere in the world. The really scary thing about them though, was all the special augmentations they had. Their new metal limbs could did not suffer from fatigue, their reflexes were super-heightened, and many of their organs had been replaced to improve performance. I never got Augs because of the significant drawbacks such as Neuropozyne dependency, bodily rejections, and the idea of mutilating myself to outfit my body with metal limbs.

Every one of the special inspectors was tier two in classification Augmentation, except for the Labrador who was level one. There were three levels of Augmentation, level three was the civilian issue with little to no danger, level two was for servicemen and police officers on the job which made them stronger and faster then tier three, tier one was considerably dangerous. Tier one was often regarded as the god tier. Those augmentations could allow people to leap impressive heights, punch through walls, slow falls, acquire great strength, and the augmented limbs could hold deadly hidden weapons like blades or even guns.

I didn't know the extent of Agent Kennedy's Augs, but from one quick glance at them, I knew he was dangerous.

"Inspector Fox."

My eyes moved from my shock pistol to my boss. He handed me a ballistic. "Here, Cooper can't get away this time, and bullets go faster then shock pistols."

He shivered as I cast him a stone cold glare. "That won't be necessary, _sir_." I spat with even colder disdain. I considered shoving past him but that would be all the excuse he needed to pull me from this case.

"You've got one chance Fox." The lab Kennedy informed me as I walked by. "He takes one step outside that building and we take over."

Biting back my pride and hatred, I walked by the agents. I would not fail this time, Sly Cooper was mine.

~X~X~X~X~

Echoes of my quiet feet resounded through the museum. This was when I felt most alive. By far this was the best job ever, stealing from those who deserved it. The museum of natural history had long been scrutinized for obtaining various items through shaded means. They crossed a line when they had put on display the last page of the Thievius Raccoonus that was never entered because it was stolen by Clockwork before it could be entered. Now I was going to reclaim it for my family, and a ruby that some village in Africa needed in order to sleep soundly at night or whatever.

After some navigation through the wing of medieval times, I found my ancestor's entry log in the main wing where the museum's most precious valuables were kept. A confident smirk spread across my face. With this last page my family's heirloom was complete, and I could finally give up this life to be with the one I loved.

"Cooper!"

A feeling of Déjà vu. Me holding the stolen goods, a beautiful busty vixen holding a shock pistol, my back to the wall, and handcuffs in her hand. As pleasant a thought that was, there was something off tonight. Carmelita, the love of my life and the one person who was able to steal from me, was not her old self. Something was wrong tonight. I fed her a smug and arrogant grin that she used to melt over, but tonight was different. She looked at me with a sad remorseful look, not the burning passion and fire that she once had for capturing me. It's strange and makes me feel discouraged. After all the effort I put to make our anniversary/farewell pleasant. I got a new haircut that made several heads turn (in a good way mind you, all those gorgeous women casting me seductive looks can't be wrong), I was wearing a very tight (although comfortable) black sweater, my navy blue hat was fresh from dry-cleaning, Hell, I even wore the cologne she loved so much. My cane was polished and cleaned too but she probably saw that as more of a trophy then an attractive trait.

My smug grin soon disappeared when it wasn't returned with a snippy comeback or a slight smile. Why was she so downcast? As her personal rival, lifelong love interest, and the only one that kept getting away but coming back for more, I had to find out.

"Lovely night Inspector Fox." I said stoically in the voice that would send shivers riveting down her spine and tail. To be a master thief you have to be able to read people, and I could read Carmelita like she was a book on tape. If I so much as deepened my voice, a bead of tension filled sweat would slide through that amber fur down her neck (oh how I'd love to run my hands through her fur again).

Yet tonight she only blinked and inhaled deeply, her task and resolve was absolute tonight. No amount of idle chit chat or lover's flirtation was going to get me out of this, which means I'd have to run my tail off… again.

"You're coming with me Sly." She said pointing that trademark shock pistol at my now visibly concerned face. She never called me by my first name when she was on duty.

I frowned at the vixen. "Just like that? No flirting, no high speed chase? Not even a kiss?" I asked with every ounce of seductiveness in my body, but still to no avail. What was happening tonight? Why was I unable to seduce the one woman in the world that was entirely crazy for me? At first I thought that maybe she was over Sly and playing for the Alucard team now, but that look in her eyes told a different story. Poor Al, he'd get dumped in a heartbeat for me… wait, my second persona would get dumped for my first, there we go. Straightened that out well.

"Sly…" She began but cut herself off and just started walking towards me with the utmost intent on bringing me in. She pointed the gun right up in my face but was unable to continue.

"Carmelita." I replied and lowered the gun from my face. She froze and stared at me, those gorgeous brown eyes were veiled by that equally beautiful azure hair. She was a cop on the hunt, I was a thief on the run, yet I did not hesitate in the slightest to gently remove the hair from her face and smile.

"What's wrong Ms. Fox? You never call me Sly when you're about to bust me. Just Cooper, Raccoon, or my personal favorite Ringtail."

A tear began to trail down her face and I nearly lost it. Why was she crying? I didn't do anything did I? Did I hurt her, step on her toes, forget her birthday, or was it something else? Women, never do this to us! We hate when we're left in the dark when all we want to do is please you… that might sound weird but bear with me.

"Sly, I can't let you get away this time. You _have _to come with me or…" She said but stopped so suddenly when I wiped the tear away and kissed her.

"Don't cry Carm, you're too perfect to be upset like this." I whispered when I pulled away from the shocked vixen. She immediately checked to see if she was handcuffed to anything, and I don't blame her after last time, and the time before that, and the time in Pensacola, that was a great New Years.

"Sly please, I have orders-"

"Hang the orders." I interrupted and stepped away from her but she grabbed my arm.

"Sly! Please!" She begged then held the pistol up to my face. "I'll do it! Don't make me take you down."

I cocked an eyebrow as the shock pistol whirred to life and full charge. She was serious, not that she was ever serious before, but this time she wasn't going to lose. The fox was going to take me in alive, or barely alive. I thought maybe she was worried about losing her job but I remembered she was the only agent in five years to be able to keep up with me, even the augmented freaks couldn't keep up, there was no way Barkley was going to fire such a valuable asset, and it was quite clear how attracted he was to her, Hell, everyone probably was just a little.

"Don't I have any say in the matter?" I asked but was replied with a pistol jut to the face.

"Hands behind your back Sly." She growled.

"Sorry but I don't follow a cop's lead, no matter how pretty she is." I replied smugly, only serving to aggravate her more. I turned to leave but she stopped me.

"Put them up, _now_." She replied sternly and put the gun to the small of my back, just above my twitching tail.

I looked at her over my shoulder, oh yeah, there's the old Carmelita. That look in her eyes was back, she was willing to blast through an entire museum full of priceless artifacts to bring me in. Now the fun and nostalgia of our final game of cat and mouse could end on a high note.

Without warning my tail flicked wildly and batted the shock pistol away. The vixen cursed in Spanish but I took the two second head start and ran as fast as I could. Within moments, my wild dash to freedom was being coveted by shards of glass falling as display cases were shattered into pieces by the shock pistol. Many of the pieces cut through my skin and fur but I kept running, I had to get away with my perfect record of zero arrests.

I ducked behind the bones of a stegosaurus and to my dismay it began to fall all around me after receiving a beating from the shock pistol. Not wasting any time, I was once again on the run with the lovely inspector Fox on my tail. I couldn't help but grin wildly as we destroyed the museum all around us. It felt just like old times. But when I got to the escape window Carmelita called out to me.

"Sly no! Please!" She screamed causing me to hesitate. I turned around and saw the tear ridden face of my one love. My muzzle fell and a cold freeze gripped my heart. "Don't go. I _have_ to bring you in this time!"

"Why? What's so important this time?" I asked with my body half in and half out.

"Just trust me!" She snapped but I clicked my tongue at her.

"Temper, temper." I said and stepped up into the windowsill.

"Sly!" She shouted just before I jumped down to the roof of the museum two stories below. I landed without a sound and inhaled deeply the night air of Paris. The city of lights had grown even brighter in the past fifty years. With the company Star-Fox industries founding in Paris and its rival Dynamics interjecting, the augmentation giants brought untold wealth and power to the city. Normally the city was lively but it was a Sunday evening so people were all getting ready for work, which meant fewer people on the streets during the chase. Tonight was going to be a good night. Or so I thought.

No sooner did I take my first step, a dozen bright lights shined down on me. I shielded my eyes from them and heard the unmistakable sounds of chopper blades and people screaming at me to get down on the ground.

"Stealth choppers." I scowled as my eyes adjusted to the bright light. So that's why she wanted to take me in, so I wouldn't get caught by all these pigs. Even with their modern helicopters that could muffle their noise output by sixty percent, I wasn't going to be caught.

Disregarding their threats and commands, I ran. I ran full sprint towards the extraction point a mile and a half away. The lights from the helicopters followed me as best they could but I was too quick for even the modern technology of twenty fifty five. The world of rooftops and buildings is my domain and I easily lost a lot of the pursuers until the stealth helicopters were frantically searching for me. Local police, always a walk in the park, it was the Interpol agents you had to watch out for.

"Murray, Bentley, start the van. I'm sixty seconds out. Over." I said over the radio as I had finally made it to the clear.

"Cooper!" A familiar voice yelled from behind me.

I turned to find my lovely vixen glaring at me. I shivered when I saw her backup. Four Interpol agents with actual guns, and I grimaced when I saw the SIG in Carmelita's hands. She never used a real gun ever! She was really dead fucking serious it seemed.

Desperation began to overcome me. I wasn't going to get out of this one unscathed it seemed, not with Carmelita and her team pointing their guns at me. Within seconds the local police force caught up with us and the lights were once again on me. Sweat began to crawl down my face, neck, and back, but not because of my little run. I was nervous, afraid even. There was no way I could make it out now, so I panicked.

She took a step toward me.

I took a step back.

She raised her gun.

I turned to run away.

She screamed.

I didn't listen.

A shot.

I hadn't made it three steps and I'd been hit. The force from the shot sent me tumbling to the ground but through sheer engraved instinct I was on my feet after a quick roll. My trembling hand reached for the bullet hole in my chest. A warm red fluid seeped through the glove and I felt a fear like when I watched my parents die. My breaths began to become thin and rapid. It took a few moments to realize I was going into shock, but when I did I looked back. The love of my life, the cop who arrested my heart, was holding gun with the smoking barrel pointed into the sky above. She looked at me completely shocked; words were lost to the two of us.

I began to think maybe, just maybe, I still had a chance. The bullet might have missed my motionless heart and all I needed was a doctor. So I ran.

"He's getting away! Open fire!" A weaponless Interpol agent shouted and despite Carmelita's belay, I was cut down.

My legs, my arms, and my chest were ravaged as round after round pierced my body. I collapsed and my family heirloom clamored next to me. The shooting finally stopped and I was somehow still alive. On my knees and even riddled with bullets, I tried to escape. I must have looked so pathetic crawling away, bleeding out, dying with every drop of blood that I lost. Sly Cooper, last master thief, was dying on the rooftops of Paris, gunned down by Interpol agents and Carmelita.

Somehow I reached the edge of the building I was on and tried to climb over the small balcony, but from my position I couldn't even reach the waist high top. Death was imminent. I turned around and propped myself against the building's ledge barrier. Carmelita was running to me, a look of grief and despair on her face that was a mere smile of pride to my eyes. The other Interpol agents, a rat, a wolf, a falcon, and a Labrador stood by indifferently, their barrels smoking all except for the Labrador who was without a weapon.

The last thing I saw was the beautiful face of Carmelita.

The last thing I felt was a pure, undying hatred.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~ Hey guys. This was supposed to be the first chapter starting at the paragraph with a feeling of déjà vu. I came up with the back story to make the end of Sly Cooper more tragic and to shed some light on the person he was. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I'll post the next chapter soon. He died by the way, but death is only the beginning.**_


	5. Split Persona

He was dead. He wasn't breathing, he wasn't moving, he had no pulse. Sly Cooper was dead. I couldn't believe it. He had always gotten away, Sly Cooper was uncatchable. Yet, looking down on his lifeless, ravaged body, my world came undone. For generations the Cooper name had lived in infamy as the world's greatest thieves, but with Sly's death that line was over.

The other agents surrounded me to confirm if he was dead or not. Kennedy reached to check for vitals but I slapped his metal arm away.

"Don't touch him!" I snarled.

I could have sworn he was moving to strike me, but he didn't. One of the other agents probably stopped him.

The stealth copters lowered down a team of paramedics for whatever reason. They took pictures of the body and declared the time of death. I felt so sick to my stomach that I had to get away. I couldn't stand looking into those lifeless brown eyes anymore. My body shook so violently as I walked away, tears marking a trail across the ground I walked.

Cheers from my fellow police officers rang in my ears like the victory cries of demons. Some congratulated me on finally getting him but I was in no mood to talk or celebrate the death of a kid. If only he had listened to me, he would still be alive. I blame myself and no one else, his death is all my fault.

When I got home I broke down and wept. Al didn't pick up and I really needed him right now. I must have called him at least ten times but I always got his voicemail. After a while it felt good just to hear his voice. After hours of mourning Sly's death, I finally fell asleep but I couldn't escape my sorrows even there. Horrific images of his death replayed in my mind. Every scream, every drop of blood was shown to me in the greatest detail.

What felt like days turned out to be only six or so hours. When I awoke the dried trails of tears running down my face were replenished with new ones. I tried to call Al again but I got the same damn answer.

"Alucard, please pick up." I begged, pouring my heart and soul out into his voicemail box until it was full.

Barkley tried to call me but unless it was Al, I wouldn't pick up.

Days began to twist into a timeless hell. There was no reasoning to why his death was affecting me so. I didn't know him on a personal level, just on the job. Somehow it felt like I had lost a part of me. Al was the only person that could make sense of my distress and make me feel better. Why wasn't he picking up his phone?

No matter what, I had to see him. I pulled myself up out of bed and threw on some fresh clothes. Looking in the mirror and seeing the state I was in, I would never have left my apartment looking the way I did. My mascara had run down with my tears, my eyes were red and puffy, my fur was ruffled and had lost its sleek shine, and don't get me started on my hair. My muzzle curled into the smallest form of a smile that could still be classified as one. The thought of me showing up like this on Al's doorstep would scare the Hell out of him. He'd probably think I was pregnant or something.

Swiping my keys up off the ground next to my uniform, I walked out. Paris was always so lovely in the autumn but I could take no solace or comfort in its beauty. My breath hung in the cold air as I walked to my police cruiser. I got a lot of strange and concerned looks from people as I walked by but I ignored them. Looking the way I did, I knew I was going to get some looks but when I got to Al's, everything would get better.

The inside of my cruiser was somehow colder then outside, and my shivering rattled the car. My keys turned and I immediately waited for the car to warm before I would even touch the heaters. I remember when I first got this old car three years ago. It was late winter and I was practically freezing to death because a certain raccoon, who shall remain nameless lest I breakdown again, pushed me into the Rheine River. The car hadn't been on for hours and when I turned on the heaters, it was like blasting myself with an air conditioned hurricane.

I got two blocks before my car was nice and pleasantly warm. Thinking of Al, the comforting things he'd whisper to me, the loving embrace he'd hold me in, and the intoxicating warmth from his body did good for me. It kept my mind off… Sly. Shaking my mind of him, I pulled into the parking lot of Al's apartment complex.

My heart started to race and feel lighter as I walked to his apartment. Memories of what we did together came back and flooded Sly out of my mind. But I wasn't here for a booty call, I needed him to help me through this. When I got out though, I'd rock his world for being the one man I could trust. If he thought two nights ago was good, then he was in for a surprise!

As I came to his door I tried to pretty myself up as best I could. I was still an absolute mess. Counting my heartbeats I knocked on his door. There was no way he was at work, he always took the nightshifts, what being mostly nocturnal and all.

A couple of seconds passed and I started to grow impatient. I knocked one more time and waited but there was no answer. Finally, I just grew tired of waiting and tried to open the door myself but it was locked. Growling with frustration I walked outside and began to climb the fire escape. When I got to his window and gave it a hard tug because it was jammed.

"Okay Al, you better have a good excuse for…"

Nothing. There was nothing in here. No furniture, no plants, no strewn out laundry, and worst of all no Al. It was like no one lived here for weeks, I could see the dust on the windowsill that I climbed in through.

"Al, if this is your idea of a joke…" I warned but couldn't finish. It was all starting to dawn on me but I refused to believe it. I always had my suspicions but could never accept them. Yet, as I tore through the empty apartment searching high and low for my lover, I could not find a trace of him.

"You blasted Ringtail!" I shouted when I finally gave up. Only a few months ago did I go over to his apartment for brunch. He didn't say anything about moving or I'd have written it down.

The loneliness began to consume me the more I thought about it. It couldn't be, it was not possible. Alucard Jenson could _not_ be Sly Cooper! I refuse to accept it, but there was only one way to be sure. Leaving the way I came, I set out to Interpol HQ to set this straight. I'd have to see Sly's lifeless body one more time, but I had to lay this to rest even if the facts were set against me.

When I got to HQ there were evident signs of celebration remaining. The worst thing though was they had taken the Cooper cane and nailed it to the wall. It filled my heart with anger seeing it up there like a trophy, but I had other things to do at the moment.

The HQ morgue was in the basement, it was where we held the bodies of suspects so that we could positively identify them and not have to worry about their bodies being spirited away by their gang. Only an idiot would attack Interpol HQ.

A happy and proud voice greeted me when I got to the morgue. "Ms. Fox!" He shouted.

"Morning Belvedere." I grunted.

"I heard the good news!" He exclaimed and ran up to me to congratulate me. "Congratulations on taking him out-" He managed to say before I took him out. With one clean punch I knocked the newt on his ass and out cold. My hand didn't even sting because that felt so good.

As to be expected, there was a body on a stretcher undercover of a white sheet. Never had I ever felt so close to death. It was as if Death itself had reached out to me and shared with me, the horrors of Sly's last few moments of life. My body wouldn't stop trembling as I approached him and my hand could hardly grasp the sheet. Did I really want to see him like this? He was always so full of life that it would be a travesty to see him lifeless.

I swallowed hard and resolved my will. I had to see him, I _had_ to know if it was true or not.

Slowly I pulled back the sheets. I saw his adorable ears first and then his amazing hair. My heart was on the verge of exploding but I kept going. Though I wish I hadn't.

"No." I whispered. "No. No, no, no!"

Life became hollow that day. My suspicions confirmed. Countless tears began streaming down my face as I gazed down at the cold face of my lover. I fell to my knees and wept. This was never supposed to happen. We were supposed to be together. Right after I busted Sly I was going to retire and live my life with Alucard, start a family, love him until the day I died. Why didn't I listen to my gut? From day one I considered Sly and Alucard being the same person. If only I had listened to my instincts and not my heart.

"Al… Sly… I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

~X~X~X~X~

A month had passed since Sly's death. All the Interpol agents involved were promoted and given a public ceremonial honor. I never recovered from his death. Every morning I wake up and his death strikes me again with the same force it did a month ago. It was so bad that I often wound up vomiting in the mornings. I handed in my resignation but Barkley begged me to think about it. He let me take a few weeks off on paid leave but I wouldn't go back. Sly Cooper was just a prize, that was obvious by the way the nailed his family heirloom to the wall.

Sly Cooper was buried in a little cemetery just a few days after his death. I wish I could have gone to the service but that would have killed me. Now, I just roam through my house, thinking of him, praying to the gods and angels to bring him back, or me to him. It was a pathetic thing to see but it was now my life, my suffering.

I was running out of sustenance but I didn't care if I starved to death, I deserved it after all. I let the two men I loved die, and yes, I admit I loved Sly Cooper. I loved him more than Alucard.

As for the Cooper gang, they had either faded away or disappeared into hiding. We caught up to their safe house and raided it. It was mostly deserted except for Sly's room. That was the last job I did for Interpol before handing in my refused resignation. I couldn't stand seeing the things in his room, it showed me just the kind of person he was.

Sly loved music, he loved books, and he loved me. The other officers were aghast by all the pictures of me he had, including the life sized portrait of me over his bed. But I knew Sly, and he didn't have them for any perverted reason. There were several of conspicuously placed home videos of him, almost as if the Cooper gang wanted us to see him outside his guise as master thief. Not a film didn't tear my heart.

While no one was looking I stole several of them and took them home. I must have watched each one at least a dozen times. He played his guitar so well, he even made a song for me and it was the loveliest thing I ever heard.

Another tear fell from my eyes onto the loaded firearm in my hands. I considered it. I thought about it every day. Even now I raised the loaded gun to my head, it would take all the pain away, but my morals and beliefs kept me from pulling the trigger. As I set the gun down, another urge to vomit over came me and I rushed to the bathroom.

"That's the third time today." I gagged when I was done. Had I not been so empty, I'd have had a heart attack at the realization that I might be pregnant. Interspecies conception was rare, but if anyone could do it, it was Sly.

To be sure I pulled out a pregnancy test and did my thing. I counted the seconds until it was ready. Even when it was I hesitated. I decided to make a deal with myself. If it was negative I'd finally end it and leave no regrets behind. If it was positive I wouldn't pull the trigger. Instead, I'd try my best to gut it out and return to work. I'd take care of this child, love his child, and search the world over for the Thievius Raccoonus. The Cooper line would not end because of me. Yes they were thieves, but they were the best damn thieves the world has known. I hated to admit it, but they did more good then Interpol ever had.

I held my breath and prepared myself for the results. My teeth clenched and a whole new set of tears came bursting out. Yet for the first time in weeks I was happy. As I cried tears of joy, I thanked him over and over. Sly Cooper had stolen my heart, but he gave me a reason to live. I would bear his child, and I would raise him to be the best thief the world has ever known.

I rubbed my tummy and smiled. "Adam. Adam Cooper." I decided at that very moment.

~X~X~X~X~

Six months. It has been six months since I died. They fixed me, they made me stronger. Every limb, every organ, every moral was replaced with synthetic replicas. The amazing power at my disposal will wreck havoc on those that gave me this curse.

I am Sly Cooper, and I will kill every Interpol agent with my own hands.


	6. Retaliation

Life. I can personally say I took mine for granted. My life had to be taken from me in order for me to realize its true value. For months I relearned how to live and adjust to my new synthetic arms and legs. They brought me back, better, faster, stronger.

I never asked for this. I'd have proffered rotting away in my grave, feeding the worms and maggots with my decadence. At least in death I didn't feel this thirst. The value of life berated me night after night. They took my life, I wanted nothing more than to take theirs. Even _hers_. She shot first, she drew first blood.

My synthetic limbs worked flawlessly, synched perfectly into my central nervous system. They were stronger and harder then traditional body parts, allowing me to perform tasks that would break a normal person's limbs like punch through walls. My organs were all replaced as well, allowing me to go for days without eating and would tolerate extreme colds better. In my lower back an Icarus flight system was installed, allowing me to fall from any height and land unharmed. A field of electromagnetic energy would push and balance itself against the Earth's magnetism, slowing my descent to tolerable levels. And finally my last Augmentation. My eyes had been received neural enhancements that allowed me to abandon my old clunky goggles I used in the past. I could see farther, see in the dark perfectly and always had a HUD at the ready. The enhancement was external however, in the form of shades that covered my eyes.

I have attained a level higher then god level augmentations. With my re-creation, the scales had been completely reinvented. Star Fox Industries brought me back for that reason only, to extract my DNA in order to make Augmentations safer and easier for everyone. The Coopers had always housed the key gene to the perfect meld of flesh and metal. Of course they could have just taken my DNA and left me to putrefy, but McCloud was very business savvy and honorable in a very lenient standard.

He brought me back thanks to much of his own funding and gave me the tools I needed for vengeance. He owed me a few favors, mainly because I was the only reason there still is a Star Fox Industries. But he also wants to set me loose on Interpol, the only thing holding his company back from catapulting to the top of the Fortune Five-hundred. Thanks to my Cooper genes, unlike everyone else, I did not require Neuropozyne injections because my body did not slowly reject the Augmentations and enhancements; they were welcomed with open arms.

"Good evening Cooper."

I pressed the small button on the communication device strapped to the left side of my head, allowing me to respond. "McCloud." I replied icily.

"Sorry to bring you out of rehabilitation so soon Cooper, but things are getting worse by the day and night." The vulpine said in my ear as a picture of his was rendered in my upper right vision. Ex-mercenary for hire, he had retired and turned a failing company into the fastest growing Augmentation giant in the world. His wife Krystal was his lead researcher; it was her that brought me back to life so that they could fix me.

I remember her bringing me back, bits and pieces at least. Every time I woke up I was in tremendous pain as limbs were removed or replaced. She'd send me under but every time I woke up it was Hell.

"While you've been gone, Interpol has been cracking down hard on the entire criminal community. With their augmented agents they're well on their way of eliminating all organized crime." McCloud explained.

"Which is bad for you because you need the Neuropozyne that you've been buying from all the thieves that bring it to you." I finished.

"That it is bad, which is why I'm sending you to Interpol HQ. I want you to blow the place to Hell. With their headquarters destroyed, they'll be scrambling to regroup and it will buy us enough time to solidify our research of your DNA, at which point we won't need the Neuropozyne." McCloud explained as I set off for Interpol.

"Isn't this technically terrorism?" I asked as I came close to the building of my enemies.

"Do you care?" McCloud retorted.

"Not really." I smirked. The bomb hidden in my black trench coat was my first blow to the organization that killed me. After this I'd abandon Star Fox Industries to seek out my vengeance on the agents that did this to me.

"Then get the job done and be on your way. You've done a lot for this company so if you decide to stay-" McCloud tried to offer but I cut him off.

"Sorry McCloud, but I've got some unfinished business to take care of, business that would ruin your company if anyone found out after you hire me. Cooper out." I said and walked into the lair of Interpol.

Like most police stations there was a receptionist at the front desk. She was really young, probably just turned eighteen a few weeks ago and landed this job from a favor her daddy cashed in. It looked like it because all she was doing was texting on her phone not answering the many calls ringing. So typical of youth these days, and people thought kids were bad fifty years ago.

I walked up to the front desk and got her attention.

"Where's Inspector Fox?" I growled. She jumped almost out of her thick husky fur and then growled at me.

"Just who are you?" She snapped.

"I'm a… _friend_ of hers." I replied.

The husky rolled her green and blue eyes. "I didn't think she actually had friends." She said and started typing on her computer. It took almost five minutes but she finally looked back up to my tinted shades.

"She's not here tonight. She's taken a few days off for health reasons. Now if that's all then the exit is right- wait! Wait! Please don't kill-" She cried as I pulled out my gun and pointed it at her left green eye.

I honestly considered it. I had endured pains and horrors no one living can claim, so why shouldn't I just kill the little bitch? Would she honestly be missed? Did her life matter to anyone really? I could tell from the pictures on her desk that she led a very shallow life filled with spoilage from her father, cheap thrills with her friends, and endless hours of gapping into a screen on a social media site. I probably should have since she'd bring the entire police force on my head, but I am not a murderer.

"Get out of here before I count to five and I'll consider not shooting your knees out as you run." I hissed at her. She nodded and quickly ran out, trembling in fear. The entire police force and Interpol agents would be here in minutes, that I was sure. Stupid girl was dialing on her phone before she even got out of my sight. God damn she's lucky I'm the one holding the gun. With that in mind, I proceeded to Fox's office.

The building was almost deserted; the only people still here was the janitor and the few people who had too much paperwork to go home at a decent our. That should have made my job a lot easier, but sure enough, there was one officer still there. He spotted me out and in seconds converged on me.

"Just who the Hell are you, and what are you doing here?" He snapped in my face.

"What's it to you?" I retorted.

He did not like my lip at all. "I'm in charge here, and it's my business to know what an oversized can opener like yourself wants in my police station." The wolf growled. "Now answer me or I'll take you down faster then you can blink, you Aug-"

"Is that so." I interrupted before smashing him in the face with a right hook. He stayed standing only because I wanted him to and hadn't hit him with all my strength. The wolf was dazed and I didn't hesitate to continue my attack. One to the stomach, two to the kidneys, one more to the face, and a gentle push sent the wolf to the ground and too wracked in pain to get back up.

That felt unbelievably good. My synthetic body was quivering with delight and adrenaline rush. I looked around and saw that everyone was either clearing out of the room or calling for backup. No one had a weapon so they made the smart choice and stayed out of my way. I was a bit disappointed, but I didn't want to waste my dwindling time on the paper pushers.

"You might want to get out of here as soon as you can." I said kneeling down to the suffering wolf. "This place is about to light up like a match with you with it if you don't get out of here."

"Wh-what?" He coughed out and then his eyes widened when I showed him the bomb under my trench coat.

That was all the motivation he needed. He was quick to his feet and started scrambling out of the building as fast as his badly beaten body would allow. I almost laughed as I watched him hobble off, but then I saw something hanging up on the wall. I paced over to the wall and glared at my family heirloom. My grandfather's mahogany cane had two nails in it that kept it stuck to the wall. My blood boiled as I reached up for it and ripped it off the wall.

My metal hands clutched the cane so tightly it nearly broke. Never had my family been so insulted, every Cooper was dishonored because of this. Our family name was being treated like a hunting trophy. Carmelita probably suggested this; she wasn't satisfied with killing me it seemed. Well, I'll show her and the rest of Interpol what happens when you dishonor the Cooper clan.

At that moment I took out the bomb, reset the time from twenty minutes to one, and then dropped it onto the closest desk before walking towards the exit. As I expected, the entire on duty police force showed up and the flashing lights would have blinded me if not for my shades. I strolled right up to the front doors and kicked them open.

Their cries for me to freeze and obey were laughable but I obliged and stayed rooted to my spot. Half a dozen officers swarmed me, all with loaded firearms pointed at various points of my body, but I stayed completely still, even when one reached to handcuff me and take my cane. Then the bomb went off.

The tremendous shockwave sent the six officers to the ground, and flaming debris of the building rained down on the established perimeter. That was my curtain call, and so I casually walked through the carnage enjoying every cry of pain as I went. My next stop was not too far from here but I had to be quick, she'd no doubt hear about this from her boss.

I took one last look behind me and saw the flaming decadent remains of Interpol HQ just to watch it burn. It was a glorious sight in my eyes.

"Take him down!" Someone shouted, which was a mistake since I was now alerted to the meager threat that I was now under assault from.

I turned around and saw four officers charging me. The one in the lead was faster then the three doughier officers and he brandished a nightstick. I handed him a cocky smirk as he lifted the stick high above his head and brought it with intense ferocity down to mine. He looked surprised when I grabbed his weapon and stopped it just an inch from my face, but then surprise gave way to pain as he began shrieking with all his lungs' might. My grandfather's cane came down hard on his wrist, effectively shattering the bone. His grip failed and he let go of the nightstick and I quickly dispatched him with a nonlethal blow to the head with his weapon. As for brain damage, that was more of a grey area.

The other three officers stopped dead in their tracks. My laughter was sending waves of fear into their hearts, this I could tell just by looking into their eyes.

"You'll have to do _far_ better then that if you want to take _me_ down." I taunted the remaining officers.

At first I thought they would back off, but they must have thought three to one were good enough odds. They were dead wrong.

All three police officers rushed me at once and I didn't hesitate to effectively take them all down. The first one that came into range got my ancestral Cooper heirloom to his face, causing blood to squirt out while he stumbled back clutching his muzzle. The next one saw my exposed stance and moved to sock me in the face but I easily tilted my head to the side, avoided the blow and wrapped my arm around his then applied a heavy pressure to nearly break his arm. The third officer thought he had me but before his attack could get close enough, I'd already moved the second officer in the way of the hit.

When the muffled thud landed, I let go of the second officer and counterattacked. The third officer panicked and sent punch after punch at me. I easily guided the strikes away from me until the third strike. Then it was my turn. He'd lost his footing in his last desperate strike, and I retaliated with a hard blow to the face. Spit and blood flew freely from the mouse's face and he threatened to fall down, but I grabbed him by the collar of his policeman's uniform and held him up.

The second officer had managed to recuperate and was foolish enough to come at me a second time, I was not as merciful the second time. He tried to blindly rush me but I decked him across the face, dislocating his jaw and sending him to the ground. His lights went out and so I threw his unconscious buddy on him to keep him company.

As for the first officer, the one that got hit in the face with my cane, he was still hunched over, clutching his muzzle in pain. He felt my cold metal arm wrap around his neck but it was already too late to resist. I clamped down hard and denied him oxygen to his brain. He struggled vainly, flailing his arms and coughing out small little gurgles that almost sounded like pleas.

I was half tempted to hold him longer, cut off his air supply permanently and leave his body to rot… but I am not a murderer. I let him go just seconds before he'd have suffered brain damage and perhaps death.

My job here was finished. Anyone offering resistance was incapacitated and everyone else was too disorientated to try to stop me. I smiled brightly in the warm glow of Interpol's dying building before raising my voice.

"The Coopers are not dead! I'm still here! Me! A Cooper! SLY COOPER!"

~X~X~X~X~

My body shivered and I immediately turned up the heat of the water. For no explainable reason, I suddenly felt like I was being held in ice. Even my breath was visible, or maybe it was just the steam of the near scalding water? I don't know, but for whatever reason, I was cold. The hot water worked wonders however, and in moments I was nice and comfortable again.

As I washed myself I made sure to thoroughly clean my slightly bulging belly. Normally my stomach was perfectly flat and lean, but with Adam on the way, it was only a matter of time before I swelled up like a balloon. At which point I'd finally quit Interpol.

I know, I know, I should have quit the night the other agents killed Cooper, but I didn't want to bring my child into poverty. With enough money in the bank I'd be able to pay for the hospital bills and live off of the leftovers until I could find a new job.

I couldn't help but think of what life would be like if Sly were still here with me. Would he have quit being a thief, or would he have just dumped me? Deep in my heart, I knew he'd have stayed but after what I allowed to happen to him, I had doubts. I tried, I really tried to stop Desmond, but he was too strong. I only just managed to wrestle the gun from his iron grip, but not in time….

Not a day goes by that I don't think of him, even after three months. I always hoped I'd see him leaning up against the guard railing of my balcony, smirking at me. Each time I looked though, he was never there.

Sighing, I decided to get out of the shower; my water bill was already high enough without me taking an hour long shower. There was a thick layer of mist in the bathroom as I got out. For some reason though, I felt like I was being watched, yet as I looked around I couldn't see anyone. Probably just being paranoid.

With my body completely dried as it can get with a mere towel, I left my bathroom and sat down on my couch. Still, the feeling of being watched lingered, and try as I might, it wouldn't go away. It was starting to get bad now. My heart was racing, I felt like my life was slowly being eaten away by a faceless and invisible hunter. My trembling hands reached for the framed picture of Sly I had on the coffee table and I embraced it, trying desperately to settle my nerves. Why was I so damn terrified?

My heart jumped into my throat as my phone went off. I quickly picked it up and answered.

"Inspector Fox." I said trying to suppress my adverse feelings.

"Inspector Fox! Where are you!" Someone shouted so loudly that it nearly deafened me and I was unable to ascertain who was yelling.

"What? I'm at home!" I replied with a bit of ice in my tone. "Who is this?"

"Fox! You've got to get down to Headquarters immediately! There's been a terrorist attack and we think that he will be after you next!" My boss Barkley said in a more tolerable tone for my sensitive fox ears.

"What!" I gasped and jumped up off the couch. "What happened? Why would they be after me!"

"I can't explain over the phone. Just get here ASAP!" He ordered and hung up.

My muzzle was hanging as the cold realization swept over me. _I _could have been there tonight; I took the night off tonight because I had a doctor's appointment to check on the baby. I prayed for everyone to be alright as I quickly rushed to my bedroom and got dressed. When I came out I made a straight shot for my shock pistol that was on the coffee table, only it wasn't there.

Cursing under my breath in my mother tongue, I scoured all around my living room for it. When my search turned up empty and I was about to rush to my bedroom and check there, when a loud, stressed breathing stopped me. I could feel the hot breath of the hunter on my back and I froze. I felt just like a fly caught in a web, no escape, no hope, and soon no life.

"Hello… Carmelita."

That voice! No. It can't be! There's no way that he's alive. But I heard it with my own ears and I felt his breath on my neck. I swallowed hard and slowly turned around, so sure that I wouldn't see anything behind me, just the TV. But I found myself locked in deep brown eyes full of hurt, anger, conflict, and not a trace of love.

He looked so different now that it held my tongue for a few moments before I finally whispered.

"Sly?"

He didn't reply but instead he lifted up a gun to my face. I gasped just before he lowered the gun to my throat and pulled the trigger.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES~~~ Dun, dun, dun! Another one bites the dust… well, the first one bites the dust it seems. Next are the other agents! They'll be lucky if they only get shot in the neck. Anyways, like the new conflicted persona? There's still a bit of Sly in there, what with the lingering morals, but other wise he's changed. Vengeance drives him, not the thrill of adventure and treasure. Next chapter will be up, just as soon as Skyrim let's go of my soul. Thanks for all the reviews guys! Really appreciate every single one! And Davy… u mad? Problem?**_


	7. The Most Unlikely of Pairs

As I stared at the body of my would-be ex, I found that it was getting harder and harder to go on. Looking down at her beautiful face, sapphire blue hair, and her shining fur, it hurt me to know I _had_ to do this. Yet as I waited for her to wake up, my resolve was left to lie in decadence.

It was a mistake bringing her here to the old hideout. Once the cops found her apartment deserted, they'd certainly come here. But wasn't that what I wanted? They'd no doubt send the bastards she was with in after me, then my revenge would be complete. Those fools would follow their orders, and walk right into my lair in a vain attempt to save her.

I almost jumped when I heard a little moan. She was stirring and the effects of the tranquilizer were wearing off. I detested guns, but I still carried a dart gun to incapacitate those who carried them.

"Where am I? Sly? Are you there?" She whimpered when she finally came around. Her voice haunted me and made my blood churn with a maddening array of emotions. I was lost in a violent sea of conflict and murder.

"I'm here Carm." I replied icily so not to show her the inconsistency I was in. "Sorry about the blindfold but I don't think you want to see yourself die, its not a pretty sight."

She tensed and I smiled. I could tell she was starting to feel frightened and alone, two things I felt before I died.

"Sly, please just stop this. I didn't-" She tried to explain but I didn't want to hear it.

"Don't try to lie your way out of this!" I snapped in her face and grabbed her muzzle firmly. "I saw the gun in your hands with my own eyes. You shot first, you pierced my heart. Had those other agents you had with you not gunned me down, I'd have died regardless." I hissed in her blinded face before harshly pushing her away.

"Because of you and Interpol, I am just a freak now, more machine then man!" I told her while my synthetic body shook with rage. Now my resolve was returning, I couldn't let her get away with this. Just a quick look at my deformities and I was reenergized!

I expected her to plead, I expected her to beg, so I was entirely unprepared for what she said next and she caught me completely off guard.

"You're right, what happened to you _was_ my fault." She said with a shaking voice, like that of a woman crying. I could even see her tears squeezing out from under the blind fold and run down her amber brown cheeks. My eyes tore away from the sight as it was slowly killing me on the inside even more so. God damn I'm weak.

"I knew what they were going to do, I tried to bring you in myself, but I didn't tell you. If I did, then I know you'd have gotten away. I'm sorry Sly, I'm so sorry!" She wept.

My breathing became pointless, as no amount of air could fill the widening chasm in my lungs. I felt like the life I now held so dear, was being sucked away with every one of her tears. I kneeled down next to her and watched her for a few seconds, before removing the blindfold from her eyes. My shades were receded so she could look into my eyes as I looked into hers.

"Carmelita…" I said but words failed me for the first time since I could remember.

"Sly." She replied, her eyes slowly coming around even as she gazed at the monstrosity that was me. "I know you don't trust a word that I'll say right now… but you can't kill me."

"No… no I can't." I said looking away. "I can't hurt you Carm, even though I've thought about it for so long. I loved you, I still do… but you hurt me worse then I've ever been. Not even when my parents…" I broke off, unable to continue.

Why was this so hard? Just a few hours ago I was ready to put two in her heart and one in her head and be done with this. But now I was so unwilling and weak. I sighed and turned away from her.

"Sly… is it true?" Carmelita asked without elaborating, but I knew just what she meant.

"That I blew up Interpol HQ? Yes, as a matter of fact, I did." I said proudly.

"But-" She began to protest but I stopped her.

"No one was killed, I assure you. I had this planned weeks in advanced and I made sure everyone was out before I did it. I'm not a murderer."

"How can you be so sure?" She hissed at me.

"I have friends, powerful friends, and they wanted to see that hive of scum and villainy go up in flames just as much as I did." I explained. "We double checked the schedules, only seven people were there that night, and I saw everyone of them leave in a frightened panic."

"Sly!" Carmelita gapped, hardly able to believe what I had done.

"Don't give me that!" I snapped and turned back around to glare at her. "You know as well as I do how corrupted Interpol has become. Dynamics is pulling their strings and they're cracking down on the entire thieving world. But that's only the first step."

"What do you mean first step?" She asked with such ignorance, I hardly believed she hadn't realized already. She was Interpol's leading agent and inspector, how couldn't she? The truth was so evident wherever you looked.

"Haven't you ever wondered why you're able to slam out your authority in so many countries? Have you noticed you have jurisdiction practically everywhere you go?" I asked.

She shifted in her chair before answering. "Yes, it's an accord those countries put together that allow Interpol agents to arrest and investigate in those countries legally."

My metal hand slid through my hair, pulling a few in the process. "Carmelita!" I shouted which frightened her, but I didn't care at the moment. "How? How can you be this goddamned blind! China, Russia, America, France! Just the first four off the top of my head, those four countries hardly get along at all! But what do they have in common?"

"Th-they're a part of the accord… please Sly, you're scaring me." She said referring to my wild and frantic outbursts.

I cooled my jets a bit and sighed. "Yes but what else?" She paused so I elaborated. "Dynamics. Dynamics has its ties in every first world and second world country around the globe. They are making a king's fortune on the Neuropozyne dependency! More and more people are getting Augs because they're scared! They're scared of losing their jobs to an augmented freak that can do it three times better!"

"Interpol is so deep in their pockets that you'd start pulling out lint before you found Interpol." I continued as I glared into her face while she ate up every word. "With all the world's money in their hands, the world's best police force, and most every country of value under their influence, they've become the new world leaders."

"Under their orders, you and your fellow agents had me killed." I began once I'd given her enough time to absorb these facts. "Why? Why would one thief be worth such an operation? Because I walked right into their den and walked out with their treasure. If I could do that, then who's to say I couldn't steal records, files, names, addresses, phone numbers? They realized that if I wanted to, I could take them all down."

The room fell silent as Carmelita looked over every detail. She looked up to me a few times as if she found a flaw or error in my words, but every time she faltered. It finally dawned on her that I was right, but she still couldn't believe it.

"Sly… I know you wouldn't lie to me like this… but-"

"I know it's hard for you Carmelita." I said bending down on my knee and then cupping her face in my hands. "But you have to know the truth."

A small tear ran down her cheek that I had to resist- with all my strength -wiping it away. "You may be my enemy, but you're the only one that can help me. All I want are those other agents, I'll never bother you again, and you can live a whole new life without me. Just help me get them, and this all ends tonight."

Carmelita shut her eyes tight and she shook her head. "No Sly, I want you in my life."

My cold and saddened eyes looked down upon my even colder and sadder body. I was afraid of that. "Men like me, don't get back the things they love." I whispered. "Ever since that night I haven't been the same, I'm not me anymore Carm! I feel hate and bloodlust for the first time in my life. Not even my parents' murder sparked such feelings in me." I whispered so only she and the two feet of air between us could hear. "I've lost a part of myself, and you don't deserve to live with a… with a cripple."

"No Sly, you're still you. You haven't lost a part of yourself, you only lost me." She said reverting my attention back into her auburn eyes that sparkled with life. "But I'm giving myself back to you, fully, without hesitation, and with all my love."

Her words rang out to me like the bells of Notre Dame. It was like a light had been commanded to appear, and then burned out all darkness in my soul. As I reached out to her to bring her in to a kiss I stopped. The haunting realization all but killed the light. It was too late for that, too late for us. The chance of us being together had long since passed, it passed away all those months ago and died with me.

She bent to me, straining herself against her bindings and causing her pain, I could tell by the wince she made. Carmelita really wanted this, she wasn't afraid of the consequences. Maybe, if I could be reanimated, then maybe my love…?

Damn it all. She's poisoning my thoughts with her infatuating beauty. That vixen knows I can't resist her divine splendor. Was this all a trap? Fuck it. I don't care; all I want is her lips pressed against mine. I attacked her with such force that it nearly pushed her and the chair over if not for her own savage retaliation. She fought back like a hungry animal that had been caged for weeks with only the occasional rat to consume. Even in my advantaged position, I was losing ground. But before she overcame me, she pulled away.

"I love you Sly, I love you so much." She cried. To my surprise I found tears freely falling from her face. They must have slipped past me while we kissed, for I had not noticed them until just now.

"And I love you Carmelita." I replied and wiped them all away with my cold hands, but she didn't even flinch at my chilling touch. She accepted me; she accepted the freak I had become. How could I not love this woman?

I moved in for another kiss but she shied away last second. I raised an eyebrow but she answered before I could ask.

"It wasn't me. I couldn't shoot you, so Kennedy did what I could not. I know you're hurting and seeking closure but the others… they all have families, they have loved ones. Please Sly, if you really love me, you'll leave them alone and only go after Kennedy."

"But because of them-" I began but Carmelita's pleading face spoke volumes that only my outraged heart could listen to. I sighed. I couldn't deny her this. If she only wanted Kennedy dead, then he'd be the only one to face judgment. "As you wish Carm."

"And you can't kill him." She stated strongly.

"Carm… you're so cute sometimes." I chuckled causing her to glare at me.

"I'm serious Sly. If you're right, Dynamics isn't going to let you get away with killing their pets. They will hunt you down wherever you go." She huffed.

I'll admit, she had a point there. But what she didn't know was that in a few months, Dynamics would be belly up and during that time they'd be more concerned with keeping themselves afloat and not killing me. But then, they were the largest company in the world, they could pull strings and make it almost impossible for Star Fox's breakthrough to surface.

My teeth bit back my comeback as I realized my plan of vendetta was all a waste of time. Oh Carmelita, this is why I love you, you're my better half.

"You're right, I can't kill them. Which means I'm going to need your help in taking them all down. Come on love, let's go ruin the world's largest company."

She beamed at me and kissed me again. "Thank you Sly. Thank you." She breathed when we once again parted.

I cut the bonds holding her and she slowly got up, a little sore, but that loving smile was still there. For a brief moment I wondered if I could trust her. She'd never lied to me before; she had always been straight with me. Sometimes she hid the truth, but she never lied to my face. I guess I could, but I'd have to keep a close eye on her from here on out if she was to help me.

"Sly there's… there's one more thing I have to tell you. You see I'm… I'm-" She said before my ears twitched at the all to familiar sound. An army of police sirens were coming, and they were coming fast.

"It will have to wait Carm. If you're going to help me then come on, if not, I understand." I said to the vixen.

She shook her head. "I'm with you Sly, I'm with you until the end."

Oh how I loved her for saying those words. I worked best with her at my side. The thought of working with her now was invigorating, but I couldn't dwell on it for long since those Interpol dogs were on my tail.

"Come one, this way." I said and threw the chair she was sitting in aside. Before she could give me a quizzical look I knocked on the floor in the rhythm of the Terminator beat and viola, a secret passageway.

"That was here all along? We must have checked this hideout a thousand times over!" Carmelita whispered as she took my hand and walked down into the dark abyss and shut the door behind her.

"That's Bentley for you; I doubt you guys found the safe holding the plans for our future heists." I said as I led her through the shadows. My shades were drawn but they were what gave me my night vision. "Under the large Cooper insignia in the den, there's a small crack that if you stick your… never mind."

"Do I really want to know?" The vixen grimaced.

"No." I chuckled and I'm sure she rolled her eyes.

I know what you're thinking right now. "Sly you idiot! How can you trust her? You wanted to kill her no more than an hour ago!" Well to be honest, I didn't trust her, but I loved her too damn much. Although I may love her, not a single move she makes escapes my sharp eyes. I _do_ need her though; she can get me into Dynamics and from there I can get into every dirty little secret of theirs. I'd need all that to get back at those bastards that shot me. Yes, I still planned on making them pay, but for Carmelita's sake, none of them would die.

"Sly? There's something I _really_ need to tell you." She whispered as she put a paw on her belly. Normally I would have taken this as a bad sign but a sound of air being violently pumped out of the walls around us forgoes any questions.

Without hesitation I snatched her around the waist and jumped her and I forward, barely missing a torrent of fire that would have melted fur and flesh, leaving only charred black bones.

"I'm afraid it will have to wait dear, the next ones will be much quieter." I said to the frantic vixen.

"Why do you idiots have this set up?" She exclaimed angrily as I helped us back to our feet.

"Bentley's idea, trust me." I mumbled and once more had to quickly move us away from another fiery trap. "Don't worry though; it's only like this another hundred yards."

"God, give me strength." Carmelita groaned.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~ Hey guys, this story might have to be cut shorter then I once hoped. I'm leaving in like a week so the next two chapters (hopefully I can get two) will be the last ones. I doubt I'll be able to get two out, but I'll try. Anyways, thanks all for the reviews! I know Sly is an idiot for taking Carm back after all the crap he believed, but I personally think he has more love in him for her, then he has capacity for hate. Plus this way, Carmelita doesn't die and I don't piss off all the fanboys/girls. You know who you are. Later peeps!**_


End file.
